


Who Needs Romance?

by TamzinStarkness



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamzinStarkness/pseuds/TamzinStarkness
Summary: My first story. Just a one shot about Sasuke and Naruto.





	Who Needs Romance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this one shot hasn't been edited, so hopefully the grammar and punctuation isn't that atrocious. It's my first story and I love Sasu/Naru fics, and I've always wanted to write one, so here is my first attempt. It would be really cool if I could get some feedback and maybe some tips. I love to write, so hopefully will again.

Who Needs Romance?

Naruto stood in the kitchen and cleaned the last of the dishes that were still in the sink from that morning. He was drying his hands when the front door opened and slammed with more force than was necessary and he smirked, it only meant one thing, Sasuke needed him badly, which made his heart skip a beat, pleased that his lover wanted him that much still after being together for over a decade. 

He heard his lovers shoes being kicked off and his jacket flung off and he smiled as he knew Sasuke had thrown it on the floor, he must want him urgently because his lover would never treat his clothes with disrespect. He turned slowly and watched as the older man looked at him with that heated gaze that never failed to get him hard as a rock. His eyes trailed down Sasuke's chest as the shirt was removed and thrown on the floor with little care. He raised an eyebrow and licked his lips, suppressing a smile as Sasuke's breath whooshed out of his lungs at just a simple act.

“Clothes off now.” Sasuke all but growled and Naruto removed his clothes quickly without saying anything. He knew not to tease and just threw each item of clothing to the floor. “Turn round and bend over.” Sasuke growled, and Naruto immediately turned around and bent over the solid wood table and braced his hands on either side of his head. He heard a drawer opening and close, and a moment later, a finger probed his entrance. 

He breathed slowly and relaxed his body as Sasuke probed his body, stretching and thrusting into him with one, then two fingers. “Sasuke.” he gasped. 

Sasuke's breath hit his back and he just knew the man was smirking down at him. His back arched suddenly arched as a third finger entered his body, thrusting deeper and when his prostate was brushed against, he cried out. He made no demands of his lover, he knew when Sasuke was in this mood, he had to let the man do as he pleased, but he was never not satisfied when it came to having sex with Sasuke.

Those three fingers were suddenly removed, but he didn't have time to complain as a thick long cock slammed into him which left him gasping in pain. Sasuke's hand rubbed his lower back and stilled completely. “Sorry.” he said, which had Naruto smiling. When the burning pain dissipated, he clenched his ass and was rewarded with a drawn out grown, but that was all his lover needed to know that he was ready and suddenly Naruto was being fucked into the table, hands gripped his hips tight enough to know that he would have bruises there tomorrow. 

“Naruto.” Sasuke gasped as his thrust into him roughly. “So good.”

Naruto hummed and braced his elbows on the table, “Sasuke.” he cried out as the change in position allowed Sasuke to hit his prostate over and over. “Sasuke.” he whimpered and breathed, his cock felt over sensitised as it brushed the table with every thrust. He didn't need Sasuke to touch him as his balls tightened and he came with a cry.

“Fuck.” Sasuke groaned as his ass clenched around his lover, knowing he was squeezing his lovers dick tightly. Sasuke thrust into him three more times before he felt hot come coat his inner walls and drip down his legs. “Fuck.” Sasuke whispered again. “I love you, dobe.”

Naruto smiled. “Love you too, Teme.” he sighed as his lover slipped from his body and helped him from the table, before pulling him into his arms. He rested against the taller man’s chest, hands resting on Sasuke's shoulders, he closed his eyes.

“Dobe?” Sasuke called and his eyes opened, only for them to blur when something was shoved under his nose. He squinted and took the small box that was offered to him, he opened it and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the gold ring nestled within, it seemed to gleam in the light, its onyx stone just like Sasuke's eyes. He lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at his lover, who turned his head away, a blush forming over pale cheeks. “Well?” Sasuke asked.

His lips twitched, Sasuke couldn't do the traditional getting down on one knee and professing his love, it was just straight down to it. He lifted the ring from the box and placed it on the ring finger of his left hand. “Of course.” he answered and was rewarded with a toe curling kiss. He squealed in a very 'manly' fashion as he was suddenly picked up and deposited over his lovers shoulder and carried up the stairs to their bedroom.

“Teme.” he squeaked as he was thrown upon their bed.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
